


Our Time Will Come, I promise

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorced Derek Hale, Human AU, Human Derek Hale, M/M, No cheating, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, realtor Stiles Stilinski, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles is Derek and Jennifer Hale's realtor. When Jennifer embarrasses Derek and offends Stiles, Derek calls Stiles and apologizes. Stiles helps Derek come to terms and realize some things like Jennifer was not the same girl he married.There is no cheating in this fic!





	Our Time Will Come, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! So this little thing has been swimming around in my head for a little bit and I thought I'd share it today. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this universe because I have some ideas. Thanks for all the love and support. All the love and good vibes!

When Derek and Jennifer first met him he was...surprised, to say the least. They were at the first house they were looking at today and Derek had his hopes up. It looked nice from the outside. After searching for houses on their own for nearly two months and coming up with literally nothing Derek had decided to hire a realtor. 

Stiles Stilinski had been recommended by Laura, Derek’s older sister, who bought her house from her and showed her some options to buy. Apparently, Laura loved him. 

When he met him he felt less affectionate and impressed to be sure. His new realtor showed up in a rickety old blue jeep and hopped out wearing less than professional clothing. He was wearing jeans with sneakers, a white t-shirt with a black neck and a blue and purple flannel on top. He was wearing a backward baseball cap and he looked sweaty. The man was attractive to be sure but he didn’t look especially polished or professional and Derek was beginning to doubt his sister’s judgment. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hale?” The man asked as he jogged to them. Derek nodded. The younger man held out his hand, which Derek shook. For a man so lean he had large hands. Calloused too. “Hey, I’m Stiles. Sorry, I look like this right now! I actually just got back from my son’s baseball game. My partner forgot to tell me she scheduled an appointment for me right now. Not to worry though, I reviewed your file and this place is  _ perfect _ .” The man talked so fast Derek felt like his head was spinning a little. This young man had a son? 

“Well you’re here now,” Jennifer said. He thought it was supposed to sound kind and patient but it really just sounded impatient and annoyed. Derek didn’t say anything. Stiles nodded. 

“Yes. Let’s just get in there yeah?” He said. He looked like he saw through Jennifer’s facade, rare for someone who just met her. She was charming and magnetic. It was what first drew Derek in. She was also incredibly smart and had the sharpest mind he’d ever met. 

Before he could get anymore in his head Jennifer grabbed his hand and tugged him to the house. The front door was bland. Just a mid-tone stained wood with a tiny window at the top. Seemed like something Jennifer would like.

Stiles unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting them into the house. It was warm inside. The entrance was relatively small considering the square footage. He mentioned this. “When we have kids they’ll just dump stuff here. Not a very big space.” 

Jennifer looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Who said anything about kids? It its small though. Groceries would be a pain here,” She said and he heard the dismissal in her voice. In the past six months they’d been married he’d grown far too familiar with that tone. 

“I think the kitchen might make up for that,” Stiles said, obviously trying to cut the tension. He’d probably seen this all the time. Buying a house was stressful. 

Stiles led them into the kitchen. Which, yes, it did make up for the entrance. “This place is great. Lots of room for entertaining. Lots of storage, oh! Best part? Industrial fridge and freezer with a little winner cooler over there. Perfect for games with the boys Derek, if that’s your thing, and great for a girl’s night in.” The man had energy, that was for sure. Derek found it an odd mix of a little annoying and a lot refreshing. Lately neither he or Jennifer had much energy with how much they were working. 

“Seems a little small to me,” His wife said to the realtor. Stiles looked surprised. 

“I guess to some, but this is a very large kitchen especially in this area and in your price range.” 

“What about places outside of this area?” Jennifer asked and Derek felt himself tense a little. They’d talked about this. Jennifer was a teacher at Beacon Hills High so anywhere in town was fine for her, but he worked on the preserve and needed to be close so he could keep an eye on it. He told her that. She didn’t seem too concerned. 

“Oh. Well yeah, in some other neighborhoods, like in a more residential spot you could get a  _ little  _ bit of a bigger kitchen, but not by much and you’d be moving further away from the preserve, which I heard is important to you, Mr. Hale. This house is so close in fact, that you can see the preserve from your backyard,” Stiles said and at the end, he sounded a little eager. He pointed out the huge windows and Derek followed his finger to find the most beautiful view of the woods he’d ever seen outside of in his family house, which was in the middle of the preserve. 

“God. Yeah, that’s gorgeous.” 

“What about the rest of the house?” Jennifer asked, more visibly impatient than before. 

“Oh yeah, for sure. So there are three bedrooms. The master suite is awesome and the other two bedrooms are good sizes. Perfect for kids, if that’s what you choose,” Stiles said cautiously while looking at Derek’s wife. “And there are two and a half bathrooms. The living room is through here.” 

They left the first house. In the car, Derek asked Jennifer what she thought of it. “It seemed a little small. The master suite was too small. The kitchen was ridiculous.” 

“Small? That place was huge compared to where we are now,” Derek said as he laughed. He looked to his wife in the passenger’s seat and her face was stony. She did not seem amused. “Babe, we may not find a bigger house in our price range,” He tried to reason. She didn’t talk the rest of the drive to the next house. 

The second house they looked at was much more Derek’s style. It was a bit more unique. The front door had a black frame and had three large pieces of glass. “I like this front door better.” 

“Right, because the front door matters  _ so  _ much,” Jennifer huffed as she walked ahead of Derek. 

“Well, it is the first thing you notice about a home. It’s a unique design. A lot more modern than what you see a lot in Beacon Hills,” Stiles said. Jennifer looked at him with squinted eyes. “Anyways. This house is a lot more open concept, which is really popular right now. The kitchen is a little smaller than at the other house in terms of storage, but what’s really awesome is that it’s completely open to the living room so it doesn’t feel small at all and there’s a  _ ton _ of natural light in this house.” 

“This is a lot smaller than the last one.” 

Derek shook his head. He liked this house. It wasn’t quite so cookie-cutter. He said so. Stiles nodded. “Yeah for sure. So you like a bit more of a unique place?” He asked, pulling out a tiny notepad from his back pocket with a little pen attatched. 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

Derek looked at Jennifer. “You want a cookie-cutter house?” 

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad. This just seems too edgy. Like someone’s trying too hard.” 

“Um, well I can try to find you a happy medium. Beacon Hills is a bit of a more traditional town so it’ll be easier to find a more...relaxed style,” Stiles said, obviously trying to bridge the gap and be a bit more diplomatic. Derek appreciated it. 

“And I thought that we already discussed location. You’re just showing us  _ more  _ houses that are close to the preserve.” 

Derek wanted to hang his head in embarrassment. He knew that tone too. She was frustrated. He looked at Stiles and found that the younger man was standing straight and had his jaw clenched. He didn’t seem like one to be a pushover. Good. 

“Yes, ma’am. We didn’t know until today that the location was a little looser. We have prearranged appointments at each house. The next time we meet I will be able to show you homes in a different location, but for now, we are looking at the location you originally put down in your file.” 

Derek had to duck his head to hide his smile. This man was a little sassier and confident than most, especially when facing Jennifer Blake. Jennifer Hale. 

“Maybe we should meet with someone else to show us some other places,” She spat at him. 

Before Derek could even intervene and stop his wife Stiles was speaking. “That is an option, Ma’am. If that is a path you’d like to pursue I can recommend some fellow realtor’s from my agency.” It was obvious by the way he was working his jaw that he was having a hard time not biting out something unprofessional at Jennifer. Derek was impressed. His wife certainly knew how to push some buttons. 

“And who says we want to continue on your agency?” She snarked and Derek shook his head. He’d heard from practically half the town that Stiles was the best in the business and now his wife was offending him and they’d be dropped. Stiles was known for being the best at scoping out properties and had connections that told him about homes even before they were listed. He was the best at getting exactly what you wanted and for the lowet price possible. And now he was going to drop them on their asses because Jennifer was impossible to please. 

“You can of course not use the agency at all but we’re the only agency in Beacon Hills and doing it yourself obviously wasn’t working.” That response was a lot less calculated and Derek could see Stiles’ professionalism fall every time Jennifer opened her mouth. 

“How dare you insult a client! I want to speak with your superior. The disrespect! Here you are not doing your job right and you have the nerve to insult your client,” Jennifer ranted. 

“Unfortunately for you, there is no higher management. I own the agency and I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. Mr. Hale, it was lovely to meet you. Let me know if you need any service in the future,” Stiles dismissed them. Derek felt a little thrill at seeing someone knock his wife down a few notches. She’d been insufferable since the wedding. Derek knew she thought he was a pushover and as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he let her push him around, ensuring that she always got her way. 

Jennifer spluttered a little bit. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. He liked this. It was just what he wanted. 

In the car, Derek listened as she ranted and roared. He thought as he drove them to the apartment they were sharing. 

All he could think was ‘this is not the girl I married’. 

* * *

He called Stiles later that week. He felt bad for the way his wife treated the young man. He pulled up the website and called Stiles’ number, hoping he’d be in and have a minute to talk. 

It rang three times before Stiles picked up. “Hello. Stilinski Realty, how can I help you?” Came Stiles’ voice. It was incredibly chipper and energetic and Derek was surprised. Even after spending a little bit of time with Stiles he knew the man was energetic but he was still a little surprised when the man answered and he took a bit too long to respond. “Hello? You okay over there?” 

“Yes, sorry. It’s Derek. Derek Hale.” 

“Oh, hello!” Stiles chirped. “Good to hear from you man. Did you know you work with my buddy Scott McCall a lot? He’s a vet. Goes out to the preserve sometimes to take care of an animal. He knows you. You know him?” Stiles asked. 

“Wait, you’re not angry?” Derek asked, mildly confused. He’d had this big apology planned. 

“For what?” Stiles sounded confused. 

“Because my wife was...not the most polite when we last met.” And first met, but Derek didn’t say that. 

“Oh. Well I mean, your wife isn’t you and besides, Mrs. Hale didn’t call me, you did. You didn’t say anything or do anything to make me mad at you. It’s not high school man,” Stiles assured and Derek sat in the Camaro a little stunned. “Hey, I say something wrong? Sorry, I talk so much, it just kinda happens. Always thought I’d grow out of it. Never did.” Stiles’ voice sounded a little bit dejected and too quiet. 

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I was just surprised. Usually, when Jennifer offends someone or makes someone mad they’re usually mad at me to by association,” He explained, feeling foolish but also relieved. He’d hate to ruin Stiles’ relationship with Laura. 

“Derek, can I ask you a question? You can totally tell me to fuck off if it’s over the line.”

It took him a while to realize Stiles was waiting for a response. “Oh yeah sure, of course,” He spluttered, nervous of what he was going to be asked. 

“How’d that even happen man? You and Jennifer, I mean.” This time when Stiles spoke it was much quieter and more somber. Sincere, maybe.

Derek had to think a moment before responding. “We met when we were younger but she wanted to focus on school and I thought I was too young for love. We reconnected when we were older. Sometimes I think what I felt was what I  _ used  _ to feel, not what I feel now. We’ve been married for six months.” 

“Huh. You know, sometimes feelings change, and that’s okay. Like me and Lydia for example. I’d been in love with her since third grade. In high school, she had the douchiest boyfriend. We got closer in college and were best friends. When Jackson, her boyfriend, broke up with her and came out as gay she was super hurt and leaned on me. We started dating, not because we had current romantic feelings, but because she was always my dream girl and she needed someone at the moment. We found out a little after two months of dating that she was pregnant.” Derek blinked a couple of times. He wasn’t expecting to learn so much about his former realtor but he found he didn’t mind. Stiles had a nice voice. “It wasn’t mine though, we hadn’t had sex yet. It was Jackson’s. We stopped dating after he was born and we realized that neither of us was happy with the relationship. Her little boy, Anders, calls me dad though and I am. I’m his dad because I care for him and his mom in a way his father never did. Now, we’re partners in a realty agency man. Sometimes you can love someone so much, but the type of love can change,” Stiles finished, his voice softer. Derek felt his heart seize in his chest and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. 

“Thanks, Stiles. I think you’re right. Can I call you later?” He asked. He didn’t know exactly what he was asking but Stiles seemed to understand anyway. 

“Of course. Here, take my cell number. Call if you need anything.” 

* * *

Derek did call. He called all the time. He called to ask for advice. He called to check in on Stiles. He called just because he needed to talk to someone. 

They met up for coffee sometimes when Derek really just needed to talk something out. They met up at Stiles’ house when Derek really just needed to cry something out. They became good friends as Stiles helped him decide what to do about Jennifer and how to deal with his family and what he would do if he divorced his wife. They were lucky they never bought a house. 

He called a month later after he asked Jennifer for a divorce. “Stiles? Can I maybe crash with you? Jennifer kicked me out,” He asked, wary of the answer. He could always crash at a family member’s place but he knew all he’d hear was ‘I told you so’ and ‘what now’ and that was something he really just did not need right now. 

“Oh yeah sure man. Come on over. Alex is over.” 

Derek felt the air push out of his lungs. “Oh, should I maybe not come over then? You know what forget it, I’ll stay with my sister.” 

“No. Der, come over. He’s been excited to meet the man his daddy and his mommy have been talking about so much, haven’t you bud?” 

“Yes! Yes!” A little boy’s voice shouted. 

Derek took in a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll be over soon. And...thank you Stiles.” 

“No problem big guy. Alex and I have dinner going, be prepared to eat.” 

Before Derek could even knock on the door it was flung open and a little body was attatched to his leg. 

“Hi, Mr. Derek! Daddy said to help you bring your stuff inside. What do you need help with?” 

“Well little man, think you can grab my pillow and my laptop bag from the passenger’s seat of my car?” He asked, trying not to show the small tiny little human how nervous he was. 

“Yeah! Scott says I’m strong,” Alex gushed before detaching himself from Derek and rushing to Derek’s car. 

Derek could see inside the house to Stiles who was standing in the kitchen with a hand on his hip. They locked eyes for a moment. Stiles shrugged. Derek nodded. 

He turned to the car and found Alex struggling to get the car door open. He discreetly unlocked it with the key fob in his pocket and smiled as the boy pumped his fist in victory. Very much like his dad. 

Together Alex and Derek unpacked the few things he had in his car and brought them upstairs to a guest room before Alex grabbed the man’s arm and tugged him into his own room and showed him around. It was decorated in space and galaxy stuff. 

He was startled when Stiles appeared in the doorway. “Little traitor is a Treky. I thought I taught him right, the ways of the Jedi.” 

“You thought wrong!” Alex yelped from where he was standing with Derek. 

“Oh did I mister? You go an wash your hands before dinner little mister traitor.” 

Derek watched the interaction fondly. He’d always liked kids.

“You okay Der?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. The younger man entered the little boy’s room, careful not to step on anything and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “We’ll talk after Alex is in bed, yeah?” Derek nodded. “Good. Let’s go eat.” 

They ate and talked about Alex’s day at school and Stiles’ day at work. The little boy asked about Derek’s day. “Well bud, it wasn’t going awesome for a little bit, but it’s a lot better now that I’m here with you and your dad.” Alex nodded, satisfied with the answer. Stiles looked at him, a small gentle smile on his face. 

Stiles put the little six year old down for bed while Derek cleaned up a bit downstairs. Stiles had told him he didn’t have to, and he knew that, but he wanted to. He wanted to help out while he was here as much as he could. 

“So. Beer?” Stiles asked as he came down the stairs. He was now wearing sweats. “Pajamas first though,” He demanded. Derek smiled and little and nodded. 

He changed in the downstairs bathroom and came out to find Stiles sitting cross-legged on the couch with salt and vinegar chips, two beers, and a tub of cookie dough from Papa Murphy’s. He laughed a little and joined Stiles on the couch and cracked open a beer. 

“So, how you holdin’ up big man?” Stiles asked, popping open the lid to the cookie dough and passing Derek a spoon. 

“Not awesome. It’s better here though. I just didn’t want to hear my family tell me ‘I told you so’ for three days straight.” 

“Hey man, they love you, they wouldn’t do that.” Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay. Maybe Laura. And probably Cora,” Stiles conceded, smiling. 

“Yeah. Alex is great though,” Derek said, trying to distract Stiles. It worked. 

“Isn’t he though. Ugh, that kid. You hear he got an A+ on his English test today, I swear he takes after his mo-hey wait! You can’t just distract me like that,” He huffed, shoving a spoonful of cookie dough in his mouth and chewing falsely aggressive at him. 

“Evidently I can.” Derek laughed and smiled. Stiles smiled back. The world stilled for a moment. He felt a thrum in his veins. It was like the best kind of lava rushed through him. He looked down at Stiles’ lips and leaned in, slowly. He closed his eyes as his lips gently met Stiles’. He shuffled forward a bit more and tilted his head. 

Stiles abruptly pulled away with wide eyes and panting breath. “Derek.” 

The older man felt shame replace the lava in his blood. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Oh my god,” He blurted, backing away from Stiles on the couch before finally standing and shoving his hands into his hair and  _ pulling _ . Hard. “Oh god I don’t even know if you like men, let alone me, and I just pushed myself on you, in your home that you’re letting me stay in because you trusted me and oh my god your son is upstairs sleeping. I’m so sorry Stiles,” He panted, panic making him shake. 

Stiles stood and stepped forward. Derek wanted to step closer too but he didn’t. He stood still right where he was at. “Hey, Der, Derek. It’s okay. I do, to both those things, I do.” Derek must have looked confused because he clarified. “I do like men. And I do like you. That’s not the problem. And I still trust you, and Alex is fine. His mom has a boyfriend. He doesn’t mind. The issue is you.” Derek felt the air punch out of him. God. It was him, he was the issue. He nodded, gulping. 

“I understand. I should-I should leave.” 

“What?” It was Stiles’ turn to look confused. “Oh god, no! That’s not what I meant. Dammit! Thirty seconds in and I already fucking messed it up. No, Der, you’re not the  _ issue _ . I meant that...god Derek you just got out of a serious relationship-a  _ marriage _ \- like three hours ago. Give yourself some time to heal, okay? It’s not that I don’t want this. Don’t want  _ you _ . It’s that I want you to be in a good and healthy mental place when we start this.” 

Derek nodded. “Yeah. That makes sense. I’m sorry Stiles,” He whispered. He was sorry for so many things. 

“Don’t be. Why don’t we just go to bed? Hmm, and we can take Alex out for breakfast tomorrow before he goes to Lydia’s.” Derek nodded again. “Good, c’ mon big guy, let’s get you to sleep,” Stiles whispered, brushing a kiss against Derek’s cheek gently. “I promise. Our time will come. Really, it will.” 

* * *

It did come. It came two months later when the final papers were signed and Jennifer Hale was Jennifer Blake again. 

Derek steeled himself and marched into the realty office. He walked in and smiled at Malia, the receptionist. “Hey, Derek. He’s not with anyone, you can head on back.” 

He nodded and gathered up his confidence. He pushed open the door to Stiles’ office. The younger man was standing at his desk and smiled as Derek came in. “Hey Der, you get off work early? I don’t have Alex tonight, maybe we could go see a movie or som-” Stiles didn’t get to finish. 

Derek kissed him. It wasn’t gentle like it was the first time. This time it was hungry, desperate. Passionate. They kissed what simultaneously felt like forever and what felt like a millisecond. “The divorce is final. I’m ready. I’m in a good and healthy place. Our time is  _ now _ ,” Derek stressed, kissing him again. This time one of his hands went up to cup the younger man’s face, the other slid to his waist and pulled him tighter against him. He broke away again. He rested his forehead against Stiles’ and didn’t bother to open his eyes. “Please. Say you’re ready. Say we can do this.” 

It was Stiles’ turn to initiate. He kissed the bigger man lovingly. “Yeah, Der. We can do this. Let’s do this.” 


End file.
